1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to braking devices for hoists. In a further aspect, this invention relates to adjusting means for braking devices.
2. Prior Art
Adjusting means for clutches and brakes are known in the art. The prior art provides acceptable brakes and clutches for most applications. However, for brakes used on hoists it is desirable to have a fast acting, rapid stopping brake to permit accurate positioning of a load.